Naru Dragneel
by Naru Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Ellos no saben que es la nieta de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki,Naru Uzumaki (FEMNARU) heredo la sangre Namikaze y Uzumaki,pero ella sabe que tiene mas habilidades...sabe quienes son sus padres,que no pertenece a ese mundo . Ella tiene un sueño encontrar a esas 2 personas especiales para ella.¿Que tienen que ver Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia?. Resumen completo en la historia
1. Prologo

Nota : Hola , este es un fanfic que estoy haciendo... no soy buena expresandome ni describiendo , asi que disculpenme xD ,bueno el personaje principal es Naruto , digo FemNaruto... bueno sin mas les dejo el prologo y la descripcion completa :D

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y A HIRO MASHIMA ,SOLO LA HISTORIA EN ESTE FANFIC Y LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS ME PERTENECEN.

-NARU_DRAGNEEL-

Aclaraciones :  
-Naruto es una chica desde su nacimiento su nombre es (Naruto) es una...era una JINCHURIKI...  
-Minato y Kushina no son sus padres , Kushina queria adoptarla,ambos estan muertos por el ataque de Kyuubi -Habra romance ,NARU X OC ( va a ser una persona inventada)  
-Naru sabe quienes son sus padres .No quiere ser Hokague ,su sueño es encontrar a 2 personas especiales -Ella dice Dattebane Por que? Lo heredo de su abuela despues de todo...Je!  
-La historia no trascurrira en Naruto ,si no en Fairy .Odiaban a Naru , menos el 3er Hokague y Jiraiya, este le enseño solo el Rasengan,controlar su Chacra y la invocacion de Kitsunes .Kurama quiere mucho a Naru,fueron como Padre e Hija...Si! dije ERA

-Las parejas son Nalu,Jerza y Gruvia ...pero solo me centro en Naru y OC -La madre de Lucy no es Layla ,su padre no es Jude , Lucy tiene los ojos celestes

-Edades de Los protas:

\+ NATSU,GREY,ERZA,LUCY,JUVIA,JELLAL:30 A OS ,TUVIERON A SUS HIJOS A LOS 17 AÑOS

+LOS HIJOS DE NALU,GRUVIA,JERZA:14 AÑOS +WENDY Y ROMEO: 25 AÑOS

+NARU:12 AÑOS

Descripcion : Naru Uzumaki es constantemente golpeada y humillada por los aldeanos,le dicen que es huerfana,Demonio y una asesina,aunque Naru no lo cree .Creen que ella es la reencarnacion del demonio Kyuubi,un Bijuu,el mas poderoso de todos, ellos no saben que es la nieta de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki,Naru heredo la sangre Namikaze y Uzumaki,pero ella sabe que tiene mas habilidades...sabe quienes son sus padres,que no pertenece a ese mundo . Ella tiene un sueño encontrar a esas 2 personas especiales para ella ¿Que tienen que ver Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia?.

Prologo:

_Naru Uzumaki,una niña de dos colitas Rubia ,tan radiante como el sol y con unos ojos celestes como el cielo y el mar,con un cuerpo envidiable (con pechos de copa D , y con unas caderas pequeñas) para cualquier chica, caminaba hacia un gran edificio con una insignia en forma de hada de color naranja ,su color favorito.

_En ese lugar se escuchaban grandes estruendos , Naru trago saliba (xD) y suspiro.

_ ´´Por fin estoy aqui... Fairy Tail´´ -Dijo Naru sonriendo mientras miraba al gran edificio con cierta esperanza ,en ese momento Naru entro al gran edificio ,despues de ponerse una gran capa negra con capucha.

_Cuando entro vio que todas las personas presentes peleaban y se insultaban ,pero a ella no le importaba despues de todo solo queria encontrar a esas 2 personas que queria conocer desde que tenia uso de la razon.

_Una persona paso volando al lado suyo y se estrello justo donde estaban las mesas y sillas. Naru miro a la persona de cabello Azul y despues a la persona que estaba adelante suya de cabello rosa ,cuando miro a esa persona de cabello rosado ,olio su aroma y sonrio

_´´ Por fin te encontre ... ´´-Dijo Naru en sus pensamientos

_-Naru_Dragneel-_

~Bueno ese fue el prologo , el cap 1 lo subire mas tarde o mañana :3 .Espero que les haya gustado .Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Nota : Aqui les dejo el cap 1 ,aunque es corto ... lo siento es que si lo hago largo termino con la historia-Dattebayo!

Naru Dragneel

Capitulo 1: Fairy Tail

_Lo unico que hizo fue sorprenderse cuando una persona paso volando al lado suyo ,esa persona se levanto y miro aun tipo... quiza de 17 años? -La apariencia engaña -penso Naru ,tenia el cabello rosa y alborotado,unos ojos verdes que miraban con cierta burla al tipo que estaba detras suyo cubierto de sillas y mesas... regresando al otro tipo ,vestia un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo ,un faldon negro y debajo un pantalon corto de color rojo que llegaba hasta las rodillas ,una bufanda blanca con las puntas rojas y unas sandalias negras . En la parte superior de su brazo derecho ,justo debajo de su hombro habia una marca en forma de hada de color rojo ,la cual reconocio Naru,asociandola con la del gran edificio que vio hace un momento.

_El otro tipo que todavia estaba enojado se levanto,Naru pudo verlo mucho mejor ya que no estaba cubierto de sillas ,era un poco alto,pero no tanto, tenia el cabello en punta de color negro ,ojos azules oscuros ,vestia un pantalon azul oscuro , y no llevaba camisa,tenia un collar que se parecia a una espada con un piedra en el y una pulsera de la misma marca que el otro tipo de cabello rosado ,pero este tipo la tenia por debajo de su clavicula ,en su pectoral derecho y de color azul .El tipo se levanto y le dirigio una mirada de enojo al otro tipo.

_Cabeza de carbon!.Ven aqui ,bastardo! -Le dijo el tipo de cabello azul al otro tipo de cabello cual se enojo y le miro con rabia al del cabello azul.

_A quien llamas cabeza de carbon?.Maldito travesti! -Le grito el peli-rosado.

_Que dijiste,aliento de fuego?! -Le grito el peli-azul.

_Lo que escuchaste,hielito! -Le grito el corrieron y se golpearon ,el peli-azul lleno con hielo su puño derecho ,mientras que el peli-rosado lleno con fuego su puño golpeandose,despues de 5 minutos Naru sintio una aura negra,la cual causo que todos se callaran y comenzaran a temblar menos Naru.

_Ya basta ustedes dos,cabezas huecas! -grito una mujer de 30 años ,la cual le pego en la cabeza a los dos tipos que hace segundos peleaban .La mujer tenia cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura ,ojos marrones una armadura a medida ,en la zona del corazon se encontraba una cruz negra ,y por ultimo llevaba una pollera negra con bordes mujer miro con enojo a los dos tipos ,estos se quedaron callados y la miraron.

_Es que no ven ustedes que hay una niña detras de ustedes?!.Podrian lastimarla -Grito la mujer de cabello rojo.

_Lo sentimos Erza ,por favor perdonanos! -Gritaron ambos hombres,Erza suspiro y miro a Naru.

_Hola soy Erza Fernandes ,en que te puedo ayudar niña? -Pregunto amable Erza.

_...Hola Erza-san,queria saber si esta el Maestro Makarov,quisiera hablar con el -Dijo Naru.

_Oh, esta bien Maestro! -Grito Erza llamando la atencion de un anciano de baja estatura con barba y un baston. Este miro hacia la direccion de Naru y sonrio.

_Naru!.Que haces aqui? -Pregunto Makarov sonriendo.

_Hola Makarov-jiji -Dijo Naru ,ignorando la pregunta anterior.

_...Por que no te quitas la capa Naru? -Pregunto Makarov.

_¡! Oh, bien -Respondio Naru.

_Naru se saco la capa con capucha, vestia una chaqueta corta de color naranja con bordes rojos (Como la de Natsu en la primera temporada ,pero solo le llega hasta la cintura y es de otro color),un short corto rojo ,La banda de Konoha en su cadera caida,Unas sandalias negras (como las de Natsu) y por ultimo una bufanda blanca (la de Natsu,este la vio desaparecer en un flash amarillo cof cof Minato cof cof).Todos la miraban con asombro se parecia a Natsu ,solo que en version femenina pero con cabello amarillo y unos ojos celestes,ademas tenia un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad,lo cual causo que los hombres la miraran pervertidamente ,Pero todos se calmaron cuando Natsu les mando una mirada asesina ,lo cual sorprendio a Todos. Natsu olio el aroma de la niña,olia a fuego con vainilla y fresa ,y a menta ,Natsu se sorprendio ,la niña tenia sus aromas ,el de el y el de Lucy (el olor a menta es el de ella ,junto con los de Natsu y Lucy).Natsu al igual que un niño que estaba con Lucy ,miro el cabello,el chaleco y la bufanda de Naru.

_Quien eres? -Dijo Erza con Enojo -Por que te pareces a Natsu ?

_Ey! yo soy un Hombre! -Grito Natsu,lo cual provoco que a todos se les cayera una gota en la nuca.

_Natsu,quiero decir que se parece a ti pero en version femenina.-Dijo Erza con una gota en la nuca.

_Ah...ya entendi -dijo Natsu

_Ey! yo soy una Mujer-Dattebane! -Grito Naru ,lo cual provoco que a todos menos Natsu ,se les cayera una gota en la nuca.

_...Ademas de la apariencia tambien tienen la misma personalidad , ademas de que ambos son idiotas.-Dijo Erza, y todos los demas (Menos Natsu y Naru) asintieron con la cabeza.

_Ey! -Gritaron Naru y Natsu.

_...Makarov-jiji.-Dijo Naru ignorando a Los demas.

_...Naru ¿Que haces aqui ?.Pense que no se podia venir desde otro mundo.-Pregunto/Dijo Makarov.

_Fue gracias a Kurama... -Dijo con tristeza Natsu ,Lucy ,el niño que estaba con la ultima ,y un niño al lado de un hombre de cabello Azul ,sintieron una punzada en el pecho.

_Kyuubi? ¿Paso algo con el? -Pregunto Makarov preocupado.

_Si,el..el ...el esta muerto! -Dijo Naru ,despues empezo a llorar .Natsu,Lucy y el niño que estaba con ella ,y un niño de cabello azul no soportaron ver llorar a la niña,pero no sabian por que querian ir y abrazar a la niña.

_Naru! no llores,tranquila... para que viniste aqui? -pregunto Makarov tratando de cambiar el tema ,lo cual funciono. _¿Dime que paso?,desde el principio.

_...Mataron a todos ,a Ero-sennin a Hokague-jiji ... los mataron en frente mio,ellos me querian a mi ,querian extraer a Kurama .El dijo que no queria que me mataran asi que se fuciono conmigo y me paso sus recuerdos y poderes ,ahora yo soy Kyuubi ,el 9 colas . Una vez que los mataron fueron a por mi,fui corriendo a la casa de Sasuke-teme y ... el... el...el no estaba ! .Esos malditos aldeanos seguro que lo mataron ,mataron a las personas importantes para mi ! Mataron a Sasuke-teme ,esos bastardos lo sabian ,sabian que el era como un hermano mayor para mi, podia soportar que me golpearan a mi ,pero se metieron con Sasuke-teme ! .El fue el unico que fue mi amigo ,el me pidio si queria ser su hermana ,aunque nos insultaramos y nos pelearamos... Espero que este vivo ,lo quiero ver ...lo extraño... -Dijo Naru empezando a llorar. Los de mas sintieron enojo cuando escucharon lo que le paso a la niña ,sobre todo Natsu,Lucy ,Erza,Jellal, y 2 niños de cabello rubio y otro de cabello azul. _Con mis poderes que me otorgo Kurama ,cree un portal y vine aqui ,vine a bucar a Natsu Dragneel y a Lucy Heartfilia -Dicho esto todos se sorprendieron ,preguntandose que queria con ellos.

_Asi que eso es lo que paso... Lo siento Naru ...dime ,sigues siendo un ninja ? -Pregunto Makarov.

_Si,solo lo hago por los viejos recuerdos de Sasuke-teme y los demas ... por eso tengo la banda de Konoha -Dijo Naru señalando a la banda caida en su cintura_Por cierto Makarov-jiji ,puedo quedarme con Natsu?.

_Que? -Pegunto Natsu juntos con las demas personas , no entendian nada de lo que estaba pasando. Todo estaba pasando tan rapido...

_Claro que si ,despues de todo tienes derecho a estar con Natsu y Lucy.

_Gracias! -Dijo Naru sonriendo como Natsu .Los demas la vieron con la boca abierta.

_...Voy a vivir con Natsu o con Lucy ? -Pregunto Naru.

_Mmmm...dejame pensar... con quien quieres quedarte Naru? -Pregunto Makarov.

_Con Natsu! -Grito Naru.

_Claro ,ya lo sabia eres como Natsu despues de todo ,asi que entra por la puerta. -Dijo Makarov serio.

_... Naaa , es mas comodo entrar por la ventana que por la aburrida puerta -Dijo Naru con un puchero.

_Naru! Eres una mujer ,no voy a dejar que tengas las costumbres de Natsu!-Grito Makarov con enojo.

_Tch! ,no quiero es molesto , aparte es mi vida no la tuya. -Dijo Naru con una sonrisa triunfante.

_Naruuuuuuu! -Grito Makarov ,creciendo hasta el techo.

_JE! Como si te tuviera miedo viejo! -Dijo Naru sonriendo como Natsu.

_Pero y a Natsu? -Pregunto Makarov con una sonrisa triunfante.

_JAJAJAJAJA! c-c-claro que no , que piensas viejo? J-JAJAJAJAJA ! -Dijo Naru ,los demas se dieron cuenta de que Naru tenia miedo cuando menciono a Natsu ,despues de todo hacia lo mismo que Natsu cuando estaba nervioso:Reia y tartamudeaba.

_Naru ,para unirte al gremio vas a tener que pelar.

_Mmm? con quien? -Pregunto Naru.

_Con Natsu Dragneel -Dijo Makarov ,Natsu se acerco y se paro en frente de Naru.

_Comiencen! -Grito Makarov.

_... Asi que voy a pelear con Natsu eh? -Dijo Naru sonriendo como Natsu.

_...Estoy Encendido/a -Gritaron Natsu y Naru ,lo cual hizieron que sorprendieran a los demas , Erza estaba pensando la razon de porque se parecian tanto aquellos.Y llego a la conclucion de que Naru era ...

_No puede ser...eso es imposible-Penso Erza con Preocupacion_Como puede ser eso , si Lucy no me dijo nada? .De vuelta con Natsu golpeaba a Naru la cual esquivaba cada golpe con dificultad.

_¡Alas del Dragon de Fuego! -Grito Natsu ,con esa tecnica golpeo a Naru mandandola a volar en el aire y callo en el suelo.

_Tch! -Naru se levanto del suelo y miro a Natsu- Kage no Bushinn ! -Aparecio un clon de Naru ,lo cual sorprendio a los demas. _ Vamos! -Grito Naru ,el clon de Naru fue corriendo hacia ella y empezaron a crear una bola azul ,despues de que la completo el clon desaparecio y Naru corrio hacia Natsu.

_Rasengan! -grito Naru , enviando el golpe a Natsu el cual lo recibio en su estomago ,pero aparecieron escamas rojas en su cuerpo ,logrando que no le hiciera daño _TCH!.

_¡Espada cuerno de dragon de fuego! -Grito Natsu ,envolviendo su cabeza y su cuerpo en fuego y mandandola a chocar a Naru contra un muro.

_Ughhhh... -Naru se levanto y empeso a hacer jutsus con sus manos. _Yobidashi: Akuma Fokkusu kasai (Invocacion: Demoniaco zorro de fuego ) - Aparecio un zorro de fuego con una cola y miro a Naru y sonrio.

_Naru-sama! en que puedo ayudarla,Ama? -Pregunto el zorro de fuego.

_ Nico Necesito que entretengas a Natsu ,mientras yo desago el conjuro.

_AH! Va a mostrar su verdadera forma ,Naru-sama ? -Pregunto Nico ,lo cual sorprendio a todos , Naru no estaba en su verdadera forma.

_Si.-Respondio Naru

-Esta bien Naru-sama ! nadie desobedece a la reina del fuego ,el bijuu mas poderoso de todos, Kyuubi! ,ahora conocida como Naruto , o simplemente Naru.! -Nico corrio hacia Natsu y empezo a golpearlo y a lanzarle bolas de fuego el cual Natsu esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo. Naru empeso a brillar y le salieron 9 colas de zorro de color rojo y 2 orejas del mismo color ,el pelo se solto y le llego hasta la cintura, cambio a Rosa con Mechones rojos y sus ojos se volvieron Verdes con la pupila rasgada de color azul.

_Listo Nico ,te puedes ir. -Dijo Naru.

_Claro Naru-sama! -Dijo Nico y en un segundo desaparecio en un puff!

-Tiene el mismo color de cabello que Natsu y el color de ojos es parecido exepto por la pupila rasgada azul como la de un animal,estaran relacionados?-Dijo Grey

_Kasai no nainteiru (9 colas de fuego) -Nueve colas de fugo aparecieron y fueron directo hacia Natsu el cual las esquivo con un poco de dificultad. _Todoroku higitsune (rugido del zorro de fuego) -Desde la boca de Naru salio un rugido con forma de zorro rojo que fue hacia Natsu,el cual lo recibio y se choco contra el muro.

_... Terminemos con esto de una vez Naru! -Grito Natsu _ ¡Rugido del dragon de fuego! -Desde la boca de Natsu salio rugido de fuego el cual fue hacia Naru y impacto contra ella y esta callo al suelo jadeando.

-Tch! -Naru estaba jadeando y se levanto pero callo al suelo ,Natsu la cargo estilo princesa,lo cual sorprendio a todos ,Natsu nunca cargaba a nadie exepto Lucy y Kasai. Todos se acercaron y quisieron llevarsela a la enfermeria pero Natsu les gruño,lo cual sorprendio mas a los demas.

_No la toquen. Viejo ponle la marca. -Dijo Naru Enojado y despues se puso feliz.

_Ah! si, Naru donde quieres la marca y de que color ?-Pregunto Makarov.

_En el brazo derecho de color rojo.-Dijo Naru. Natsu sonrio.

_Esta bien ,listo.-Dijo Makarov luego de ponerle la marca a Naru.

_Es hora de que valla a casa.-Dijo Makarov,

_Esperen! -Grito Erza sorprendiendo a todos._ Que relacion tienes con Natsu ,te pareces mucho a el en personalidad y apariencia.

_... -Naru bajo las orejas y la cola ,dando por entender que estaba nerviosa._No les importa,se los dire cuando se me de la gana-Datebanne.

_... Esta bien ,bueno es hora de que valla a dormir ,ya es de noche. -Dijo Erza._Mañana se presentaran todos y tu tambien Naru.

_...-suspiro-Esta bien... -Naru cerro los ojos y bostezo , en ese momento se durmio en los brazos de Natsu ,el cual le sonrio con cariño ,como un padre a su hija (cof cof se me escapo cof cof ,bueno se dieron cuenta no?)

_Se durmio... -Dijo Natsu Sonriendo con su sonrisa habitual. _Bueno iremos a casa ,Happy! ,vamos a casa!

_Aye! -Grito Happy ,los demas miraron a Natsu el cual ya habia salido hace rato ,todos pensaban por que Natsu se comportaba a si de amable y protector ,solo lo hacia con Lucy y algunas veces con Kasai. Eso si que era raro.

_Oka-san ... porque se comporta asi Otou-san? Quien es esa niña? Siento que la conozco pero a la vez no ,tengo ganas de abrazarla .-Dijo un niño

_No lo se ...Pero yo tambien siento lo mismo que tu.-Respondio una mujer de 17 años (Como dijo Naru ,las apariencias engañan)

_NaruDragneel_

-Fiuuuu! por fin! Bueno les aclaro una cosa Kasai significa Fuego (lo dijieron en el traductor de google al igual que las tecnicas,aun asi me gusta) ... las pelas no se me dan bien xD ,por cierto el niño de cabello azul ... tiene relacion con Jellal ... Bueno lo dejo aqui! el prox cap no se cuando lo subire ,pero va ser esta semana se los prometo ...aunque nadie lea la historia u.u solo una persona ,pero aun asi me alegra :D

Sayonara!


End file.
